familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Grono Family Reunion
Surnames Some apparently nameless person has been removing surnames and other links. The surnames I added were all on the Grono descendant table. Anyone wanting to delete one should produce convincing evidence that no descendant of that name survives. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:34, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Family response The surnames POWELL and WISEMAN should not appear here as there are no living descendants for this line of the family. The only daughter of Matilda GRONO and William WISEMAN, Jane Matilda WISEMAN, died in 1848 at the age of 18 and did not have any children. William WISEMAN did have two other children (but these were from a relationship with a New Zealand woman, possibly more than one woman) - these children were Sophia Petty WISEMAN and Mary Ann WISEMAN - they are not GRONO family descendants. Matilda's second marriage to Thomas POWELL did not produce any children. Matilda died as sea off the coast of Madras, India on the 23 March 1847 - I have a newspaper article from 1847 regarding her death. We feel that the names BRISTOW, BYRNE and HARRISON should also not appear as these are maternal lines and are not carried by any of the descendants. The names McKELLAR, TUNRBULL and WILBOW are only some of the subsequent generation surnames that appear - the association's point of view is that if you are going to start including these then you need to include ALL of them not just a few. The GRONO family is extremely large, and the list of names would become very unweildy - so we prefer to focus on the surnames of the children of John GRONO and Elizabeth BRISTOW for promoting our reunions. Gronofamily 22:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :OK, adjusted in line with that: separated groups of names. I see that no listed "source" gives Matilda any grandchildren. The later generation surnames can be examined one at a time. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:17, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Your information is incorrect and out of date. I suggest you look at the Grono Family Association website for correct family information and also details about upcoming and past reunions.The last reunion was actually held in 2009! Grono Family Association :Thank you. I had not realised that you had not bothered to publicise the 2009 reunion here. Now updated accordingly (including some adjustments using "c" for some of the children's birth years). Now which "gronofamily" page is out of date regarding the children of the second marriage of John Joel Grono (1809-1876)? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:50, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::The Grono Family sites that we operate (on Freepages and Rootsweb WorldConnect/Ancestry) show the same family tree information - the Grono Family Association pages on Freepages are updated regularly to incorporate new photos, newsletters and honour roll information and this can account for any "last updated" date differences - but there have been no further changes to the family tree information for some time. The pages that are here on familypedia were not started by our association so if there are any discrepancies between them and our own sites then the information on this site is incorrect - the family information on our sites has been obtained through viewing the actual birth, death and marriage certificates. There are numerous memers of the Grono family with similar names born during a similar timeframe and it is easy to confuse their details if original certificates are not obtained. We have only recently discovered the pages on your site and are just trying to correct the errors on these pages. :Respondent has clearly not looked with enough care at the page I mentioned. It links to two of the "gronofamily" pages that DO NOT show the same information although they should. The family should be "trying to correct the errors" on its own pages. Evidence below, copied and pasted today. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:21, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Children of John Joel Grono (1809-1876) Marriage 1 on AWT Marriage 1 Mary Ann HARRISON b: 30 Sep 1809 in Sydney, N.S.W., Australia c: 25 Dec 1809 in Sydney, N.S.W. * Married: 17 May 1831 in Sydney, N.S.W., Australia Children :1. Has No Children Mary Ann GRONO b: 26 Feb 1832 in Portland Head, N.S.W. c: 6 May 1832 :2. Has No Children Thomas GRONO b: 22 Jul 1833 in Portland Head, N.S.W. c: 12 Oct 1834 :3. Has No Children Elizabeth GRONO b: 9 Aug 1835 in Hawkesbury District c: 8 Nov 1835 :4. Has No Children Joel GRONO b: 19 Sep 1837 in Pitt Town c: 17 Apr 1838 :5. Has No Children Sophia Jane GRONO b: 14 Jun 1842 in Portland Head, N.S.W. :6. Has No Children Reuben GRONO b: 28 Oct 1845 in Portland Head, N.S.W. Marriage 1 on freepages Children: :1. Marianne Grono b. 26 February 1832, Portland Head, NSW, Australia :2. Thomas Grono b. 22 July 1833, Portland Head, NSW, Australia :3. Elizabeth Grono b. 9 August 1835, Hawkesbury District, NSW, Australia :4. Joel Grono b. 19 September 1837, Pitt Town, NSW, Australia :5. Sophia Jane Grono b. 14 June 1842, Portland Head, NSW, Australia :6. Reuben Grono b. 28 October 1845, Portland Head, NSW, Australia Comment "Marianne" is not the same as "Mary Ann". — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:21, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :In this case they are one and the same. The baptismal/birth information we have records her name as "Marianne", however her death certificate records her name as "Mary Ann". So the discrepancy between our freepages and AWT sites is because the freepages is listing the name shown on her baptismal/birth record, while the AWT is showing the name on her death certificate. The birth certificates for her children list her as Mary Ann - so this is most likely the spelling that she adopted throughout her life.Gronofamily 23:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you for the clarification. Her wiki page can show the sources for the different names. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Marriage 2 on AWT :(which has John Joel's "Death: ... Caddai Creek, NSW") Marriage 2 Susanna BOWD b: 24 Feb 1834 in Wilberforce, N.S.W. Australia * Married: Abt 1854 in Windsor, N.S.W. Children :1. Has No Children William GRONO b: 14 Mar 1857 in Windsor, N.S.W. :2. Has No Children Josephine GRONO b: 30 Jan 1860 in Windsor, N.S.W. Marriage 2 on freepages :(which has John Joel's "Death: ... Windsor, NSW") *Marriage: :unknown Children: :1. Margaret Ann Grono b.c. 1852, NSW, Australia :2. James Grono b. 14 March 1857, Windsor, NSW, Australia :3. Josephine Grono b. 30 January 1860, Windsor, NSW, Australia John Joel GRONO died in the DISTRICT of Windsor, but the actual location from his death certificate is CADDAI CREEK. I will update the freepages site to reflect this. New information that has recently come to light has confirmed that John Joel GRONO never married Susannah BOWD. I will update the AWT and freepages sites to reflect this. Child 1 - Margaret Ann GRONO is correct - accidentally omitted her from AWT and will correct this error - thank you for bringing it to my attention. Child 2 - Correct name is William, other details unchanged - again I will correct the freepages site which is showing incorrect name. Comment Freepages has a Margaret (born possibly before the marriage) and a James. AWT has neither, but has a William with a birth date matching that of James. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:21, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Pleased to help with getting things right, as indicated in previous section. Our listing as "Caddai Creek, Windsor" is presumably OK. But where could the "James" have come from? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Apart from William (son of John Joel and Susanna) there was a James GRONO also born in 1857 in the Windsor area (but his parents are Thomas GRONO and Mary GRACE).Gronofamily 03:50, June 24, 2010 (UTC)